


This definitely didn't go as planned

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But Nothing Too Bad, Christmas Decorations, Injury, M/M, Short, woomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Woojin falls for Minho in a different way...





	This definitely didn't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> warning: slight injury but not too bad

 

“A little to the left”, Minho instructed from where he was holding the ladder. Woojin sighed and leaned to the left, trying to get the Christmas lights up above the window to Minho’s liking. “Maybe just a bit further up...”, Minho said. “Maybe  _you_  should get up here and do it”, Woojin replied with fake annoyance in his voice.

Minho pouted and let go of the ladder. He pointed in the general direction of where the damn Christmas lights were supposed to go. “Right there, Woojin, it’s really not that hard!” he told his boyfriend. Woojin reached up, leaning more to the side. “As I said, you’re more than welcome to-” The older didn’t get to finish his sentence as the ladder decided to topple to the side in the exact same moment that Minho realized that he should be holding it.

“Woojin!” Minho exclaimed when his boyfriend crashed to the carpeted living room floor, bringing the Christmas lights down with him. “Oh my god, Woojin! Are you okay?” the younger asked frantically, putting the ladder aside that had somehow landed on Woojin’s left leg. “I’m fine...”, Woojin groaned, sitting up. Minho took his hands and pulled him up to his feet. “Can you stand?”

Woojin gave Minho a look that seemed to say: ‘don’t be ridiculous, of course I can stand’. But as soon as he tried to put some weight onto his left leg, he winced and lost his balance. Minho steadied the older and helped him over to an armchair in front of the fireplace. “You’re hurt...”, he stated. “It’s okay. It’s probably going to go away in a few hours”, Woojin waved off, but Minho wasn’t so sure.

“This is all my fault. We should go to the hospital”, he insisted. Woojin looked like he wanted to protest, but one look at his guilt-ridden boyfriend made him sigh and nod in agreement. “Fine...if it makes you feel better”, he caved. “It’s supposed to make  _you_  feel better, dummy!” Minho argued, already storming out of the living room to get their coats and shoes.

“You know this isn’t your fault, though, babe”, Woojin called from his seat in the living room. Minho pouted to himself. If he’d held on to the ladder instead of nagging about the stupid Christmas lights, Woojin wouldn’t have fallen off. “It kind of is”, he said, as he made his way back to the living room to help Woojin put on his shoes.

“Does it still hurt?” he questioned, eyeing Woojin’s leg worriedly. The older ran a hand through Minho’s brown hair. “Barely”, he answered, even though they both knew that it was a lie, judging from the slight strain in his gentle voice.

~

The drive to the hospital wasn’t very long. Minho was fidgety throughout the whole examination, even though Woojin was holding his hand and told him to calm down. One might have thought that he was the one with the injury. The area around Woojin’s knee was swollen and purple. It looked scary as hell and Minho couldn’t shake the thought that all of this was his fault.

“I’m sorry, Woobear...”, he mumbled when the doctor had announced that his leg was broken before excusing himself to make further preparations. “Stop apologizing, already! I’ll be fine”, Woojin assured him, squeezing his hand. “But now you have to spend Christmas here...with a cast on your leg and it’s all just because I was-”

Woojin didn’t let him finish and instead just pulled him closer to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, that did the trick to shut Minho up. “I’ll be _fine_. As long as you’re with me nothing can ruin Christmas for me”, he said. Minho pouted for what felt like the 100th time today, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Sap”, he mumbled. Woojin chuckled, pressing a kiss to the younger’s cheek.

“Well, look at it this way. Today, I fell for you even harder”, he joked. Minho stared at him blankly. His boyfriend was the lamest person he’d ever met. “You make worse jokes than my dad, you know that?” he pointed out. Woojin just laughed and pulled Minho into his side. “I love you, Min”, he said, and Minho couldn’t deny that his heart fluttered a little bit.

“I love you, too Woobear...”, he replied.


End file.
